Everybody Needs Somebody
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Sequel to Closing the Distance Between Us. Ed and Mustang's relationship has been going strong for almost a year. But someone or something is trying to get between them. Can their relationship survive with the interference? Yaoi RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone here's the sequel to Closing the Distance Between Us I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Please Review!

* * *

"No I said put it there." 

"I like where it is, it has a good feel from there."

"No you stupid Bastard. I'll show you where it needs to go."

"I think that looks good Big Brother." Al said as I moved the table to the center of the room.

"You know I could teach you a lesson for questioning my authority." Mustang said a smirk forming on his perfect plump lips.

"You teach me a lesson. I know all your moves." I said crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Mustang.

"You know you love it when I teach you a new move and you know you love me."

"I can't believe I've been with you for almost a year. I must be clinically insane." I do love him even though he's a bastard which is... all the time.

"I am going home now Big Brother. I'll see you tomorrow." Al left central head quarters.

I am now alone with Mustang and he's no where to be found. I looked at his office which was still in shambles from us trying to move the furniture around. I turned around in a circle trying to look for Mustang. He must've gone to do something. I hope he doesn't want another desk. I am not going to move any more furniture around.

"Oh, Roy Hi!" A shrill voice ran through the building.

I poked my out the door to see a woman in a short skirt, high heels, and her sleek black hair falling over her shoulders.

"Hello Veronica it's been a while." Mustang said while she leapt into his arms. My jaw hit the floor. I rushed out the door as he was peeling her off him. I marched right up to him and stood in front of the woman. "Veronica this is my boyfriend Ed." Mustang wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. Veronica's pretty face contorted to angry rage before she replaced it with a horribly fake smile.

"Wow! I didn't know you dated men!" I think I heard her face crack, she was wound up so tight. "We're still on for dinner right? It's tradition! I didn't know that you liked small guys."

I kept my temper in check. I am proud to say I've gotten better...

"I mean he's a midget." That's it! What's with this woman?

"Who are you calling so small...?"

"Ed calm down. I don't think she meant anything by it." Mustang tried to sooth me and hold me back. I glared at what's her name.

"Talk about a fiery temper. I can see why you like him. You do like a challenge." Veronica winked and blew a kiss at Mustang.

"Okay that's it I am gonna..."

"Ed calm down." Mustang grabbed my face and kissed me. I was flailing about until his masterful tongue took control. I started to relax and enjoy the kiss then he pulled away before it got to the really good part. Veronica stood there looking abashed with a red face. I am not sure if it was from anger, embarrassment, or both.

"Ed you can go home and I'll see you later okay?"

"But..." Damn it! I cant think of anything that I can make him stay with me.

"Don't worry she's just an old friend that I have dinner with every time she comes into town. I promise I'll make it up to you." Mustang smirked knowing full well the torrent of emotions rushing me through me. "I haven't seen you this jealous in a long time. It's a real turn on." Mustang whispered in my ear. Then he nip at my neck near the pulse. I gasped and put my hand to the wounded area. I walked off without another word to either Mustang or Veronica.

All the while neither knew what I had planned. I got home and called Mustang's office to see where Veronica and him were going. I found out it was some fancy restaurant. Great now I have to dress up! I started snickering at the thought, yeah right! Now only one thing to do... get Al to go with me.

"Al please come with me." I begged Al feeling a little desperate.

"Big Brother should we really spy on them?" Al gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yes!" I finally got Al to go with me. We walked down the lit up streets.

"Don't you trust him?" I stopped in my tracks and faced Al.

I gave my answer some long and serious thinking time. "It's not that I don't trust him because I do with all my heart and soul." Al nodded his head and started walking. I caught up and added. "It's her that I don't trust. There's something that doesn't seem quite right, but I can't put my finger on it."

"So you have a feeling about her?"

"I am not sure what it is, but I know there's something not right going on behind the scenes and I want to make sure that Mustang's okay. I know he can take care of himself. He's proven that many times before, too many if you ask me, but something in my gut keeps telling me that she wants him for something. I am not sure what it can be, but I will find out." We arrived at the restaurant and the waiter wouldn't let Al and me in.

"Sir you have to have a jacket to eat here. And you need a reservation. Would you like me to make one for you so you can come again?" The waiter said with his nose pointed high in the air. What's this guys problem?

"No I don't want to make a reservation, but I want to go see someone real fast and then I promise I'll come right out." I tried to persuade the guy with a stick up his ass.

"I am afraid I can't allow that sir and now you and your armored friend are going to have to leave." No the stick is still up there and I think it's jammed even further up his ass.

"Fine and he's my brother." The waiter looked at Al with a confused look. Al raised his and said hi. The waiter looked at us and pointed to the door. Crap! That didn't go well at all. Okay now time for plan B.

"We're going to the back and we're going to pretend to be waiters Al."

"Big Brother are you sure that's necessary?" Al followed me to the back door of the restaurant which was in an alley.

"Yes now here take this and put it on." I gave Al a chefs hat.

"Big Brother where did you get this?" Al asked as we got into the building with me transmuting a door into the brick because the back door was locked.

"It doesn't matter where I got." I didn't want to say that it was Mustang's and that I loved to see him wear it sometimes when he cooked. I thought it might come in handy. "Now I have to get a waiters outfit so I blend in."

Somehow we got in with out any one questioning us. I got a waiters outfit and dressed in a closet with Al keeping watch.

"Okay, I am ready." I came out with my outfit and my hair in a low ponytail instead of my braid. I thought that I would change it up a little. I am not sure if I look much different, but what can you do? Now time to check out everything.

"Big Brother I don't think that I'll pass for a chef." Al pointed out that he didn't exactly fit in with all the chefs.

"That's okay you can say that you are new and you are making sure that you don't burn yourself when you cook, that's why you're in armor, that's what you can say if your questioned."

"Okay."

"Al you're the best."

"If this is what you really want to do and if it seems right to you then of course I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you Al. Now let's get this show on the road." We walked out the closet and into the dining room where all the guests were. I took in the scene trying to find Mustang. I wasn't having much luck though.

"You two what are you doing?" A waiter with light brown hair asked us.

"Um we are..." I looked at Al and he had no idea what to say either.

"You! The big go into the kitchen and get cooking. And you small fry go and take this to table three." The waiter handed me a tray and pushed me in the right direction. His comment forgotten in the midst of be separated from Al, who shrugged and went in the kitchen. I shrugged too and took the tray to the table. I gave everybody there food and went on my way to find Mustang. Now where could he be? I wanted to stand on something, but I didn't want to be spotted by Mustang or Veronica, especially her. I finally found the gorgeous black hair of Mustang. Man even the back of his head is hot. Not that should be a surprise. I felt some one tap me on the shoulder, I was ready for a fight with the waiter from earlier, it was only Al when I turned around.

"Al you scared me. How did you get out of going to the kitchen?"

"I went in there, but when I burnt some of the food they told me I was fired and to get out of the kitchen. I am sorry I had to give them my hat too."

I felt my heart give a slight pang. I really liked seeing Mustang wear that chefs hat. "That's okay Al maybe I can find another on the way out or something." I put my finger to mouth and made the 'shh' sign. I am not sure why I am being so sneaky, it's not like anyone is paying attention to us, better to be on the safe side anyway. Luckily when I reached Mustang there was a big plant in our way. So we could see what they were doing, but not what there were saying. They both looked like they were having a good time. Mustang was laughing and his face glowed with happiness. I tried not to let the green eyed monster rear it's ugly head, but it's so hard not let to let it get to me. I let my focus go to Veronica who looked like she was having a ball with everything. I still got strange vibes from her too. They seem kind of familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I tried to think of what it could be, but I was interrupted from my train of thought when Al nudged me.

"What is it Al?"

"Big Brother!" Al nudged me harder in the ribs.

"Ow! What Al?" I turned around to find the waiter with the stick up his ass right behind us. "Run for it Al." I yelled earning me attention from everybody in the restaurant including Mustang and Veronica.

"Ed... Al... what are you two doing here?" Mustang asked looking very confused. Veronica just looked mad. Ha, at least she's not having a good time any more. Now time to get moving.

"Sirs I think you should go now, before I have to use force." Him use force? If he says so.

"Sorry Mustang gotta run." I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips then took off with Al in front of me. So much for a new chefs hat and finding out anything. Al and I ran through the streets until I tripped over something and fell face first on the pavement.

"What the hell?" I got up to find some one sleeping, him being the one I tripped over.

"Big Brother are you okay?"

"I am fine Al, but who is this guy?" The man woke up with a groggy look to him. His black hair was in a low ponytail reaching the middle of his back.

"Watch where you're going!" The man said.

"I am not the one sleeping in the middle of the street. You better choose a better sleeping place or you'll be run over."

"No I wouldn't!" The man said in a smug tone that rubbed me the wrong way.

"Oh, yeah and how would you manage that?"

"That for me to know and you to find out."

"Lin where are you we have dinner." The man perked up at the name Lin. I guess that's his name.

"See you later short stuff." Lin ran off in to the night, leaving Al and me baffled.

"Well that was different. I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." I said to Al. I am not sure if that's a good thing either. Anyways back to what was really bugging me Veronica.

"I think you might be right." Al said as we resumed our trek home. I hope Mustang's not mad at me for what I did. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Now time for bed.

* * *

Yay! For Chapter 1 

Chapter 2 should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it. I am so sorry it took a while to post.

Thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers. The reviewers are the best. Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Please Review!

* * *

I woke up feeling really warm. That's unusual when I sleep alone. I mean I am warm, but not to the point where I have the feeling of someone's body heat against me. Wait! I just thought someone's body heat right? I start to panic, who would be in my bed? I slowly open my eyelids to find the one person I didn't expect, but who's the only one that would make sense to be in my bed. It was Mustang! Now how the hell did he get in my bed without me knowing it? I guess that means he's not mad at me for what happened last night. Man, he's so gorgeous! I want to give into temptation and snuggle close to him and fall back asleep. Well it is Saturday which means no work, so I am going to do it. I wrap my arms around Mustang and fall asleep instantly. I wake up a few hours later to find my bed is empty and the spot where Mustang was already cold. Does that mean it was all a dream? Then my dreams seem so real. My last theory is quickly rid of when I smell what's cooking. Now I know that's Mustangs doing. 

I climb out of bed with my hair sticking out at all angles not caring if Mustang and Al see me like this, I mean they are the people I love the most and it's to early to worry about anything else. I could hear voices from my the hall. Everyone sounded lively and wide awake, but there was another voice that I could not place right away, it sounded vaguely familiar, but not to the point of recognition.

"Yeah, and he ended up tripping over me causing me to wake up. I was having a nice nap too." Tripping? Who tripped over who? The memory from last night crept back to my mind and it hit me. It was that guy Lin, I think his name was. What is he doing here? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Morning everyone," I yawn as I walk into the kitchen. Mustang was wearing nothing but his boxers. I wonder if he ever worries about being burned. All my focus is on Mustang who's muscles are moving gracefully with the flipping of the pancakes. God! I just wanna eat off him now. My thought's are interrupted by the Lin.

"Morning short stuff," Lin says while piling eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Who are you calling so small that..."

"Ed calm down," Mustang grabs me from behind and hugs me. This is a little weird not that I am complaining though. What was I saying? Oh, yeah Lin called me short while I am just going to have to kick his ass. Mustang doesn't let me go, I have a confession I am not struggling to hard to get away.

"What's he doing here anyway?" I asked visibly calming for Mustang to see.

"He was sleeping near the door when I was taking out the trash this morning so I decided that I would invite him in for breakfast." Al said while clearing a spot at the table away from Lin.

"And how could I refuse the offer," Lin grinned.

"Yeah, fine just don't make it a habit of sleeping by our place."

"Big Brother!" Al said.

"Is he always like this?" Lin asked Al his hand shielding his mouth, but he spoke louder to make his thoughts known.

I was about ready to stand up and kick him out or his ass I haven't decided which one yet. I think I might do both. But Mustang put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in the livingroom?" Mustang asked looking a little worried. I nodded not knowing what to say. We left Al and Lin talking about where Lin's from. Mustang grabbed my hand and kept it held tight in his grasp. We sat down on the couch with Mustang still holding my hand. "Ed I am going to tell you something I know you're not going to like."

"What is it?" I was starting to get a lump in my throat, I know it has something to do with Veronica.

"I have been assigned to accompany Veronica on her trip home and I'll be gone for two or three weeks." Mustang paused for a second, probably waiting for me to burst out with anger, but I didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"Ed are you okay?" Mustang gave me a worried.

"Yeah I am fine sorry about that." I wanted to burst out and say you can't go, but I knew he wouldn't refuse the assignment and there was nothing I could do about it. I mentally sighed and tried to keep my cool.

"I'll meet you at Winry's apprenticeship. I promise I won't be longer than two weeks." Al and I are going to go visit Winry, we leave in a week. I am also going to get a check up on my automail.

"You just said that it would be two or three weeks."

"I know, but no matter what I promise I'll be at the train station in exactly two weeks, so don't forget to come and get me okay?" Mustang gave his infamous smirk. My heart fluttered a little with the gesture.

"You're such a bastard," I said trying to hide a blush that was creeping on my cheeks.

"So I've been told," Mustang put his hands on either side of my face and gave me a kiss. The kiss would have lasted longer, if someone in particular hadn't interrupted us.

"Whoa! Sorry about that I didn't know anything was happening in here." Lin said turning around when he saw Mustang and me. Damn I never get to enjoy kissing Mustang anymore. It seems like someone is always there. "I'll be going now." Lin said and waved a hand goodbye. Once again I have a feeling that this is not the last time we are going to see him.

"Bye Lin see you later," Al waved goodbye so did Mustang and I.

"I am going to get something's from the market Big Brother." Al said getting ready to leave.

"Wait Al we just got food the other day."

"I know, but Lin can really put it away." Al gave me a knowing look.

"Just like a certain person." Mustang said stretching and getting up from beside me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I get up try to use my full height, but I am not sure how well that went considering well I don't want to think about that right now.

"Nothing, lets go and see if there's anything left for you to eat." Mustang's smirk stayed in place.

"Fine, and you'll be lucky if I go and meet at the train station two weeks from now."

Al started laughing at Mustang and me. "I am going to get going now Big Brother. See you later Colonel."

"Bye Al," Mustang waved to Al.

Mustang and I walked in to the kitchen to find that there was indeed some food left over for us to eat. Thank goodness I was going to start to worry about that. We didn't say anything while eating, I was concentrating to much on how good the food was. As soon as we were done we put the dishes in the sink and stood awkwardly next to each other. Mustang was the first one to break the silence.

"I better get going Ed, I have to meet everyone in less than an hour." I hung my head still not liking this situation at all.

"Well I hope everything goes well for you." I said giving Mustang a small smile.

"Don't worry Ed everything will be fine and nothing will happen. Remember two weeks from today okay?"

"Don't worry I"ll be at the station."

Mustang leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I gave a low moan. Man I know I am going to miss this. I wrapped my arms his neck to bring us closer and to deepen the kiss. I finally got to enjoy kissing Mustang. It's been way to long since we have been able to do this. When we parted we were both out of breath. "I better be on my way," Mustang was about to go out the door when I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Ed I have to get going."

"I know it's just um...," I looked down at Mustang's wardrobe and he followed my gaze.

"Oh, I need my clothes," Mustang ran up the stairs and was dressed in two seconds. I don't think anybody would have minded seeing him dressed the way he was though. Mustang came down the stairs looking gorgeous. He gave me a hug and a chaste kiss and was out the door.

I guess I am just going to have to wait to see what happens. I had the urge to follow them like I did last night, but I don't think Mustang would appreciate that, I decided to wait until I saw him in two weeks. Time can't go bye fast enough. I sat down, grabbed a book, and waited for Al to get back from shopping.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done wahoo! 

Chapter 3 should be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. Please forgive me! Here's Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy!

Thank you for all the great reviews. The readers and reviewers rock! Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Please Review!

* * *

"Ed don't worry it's almost five." Al tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I was anxious to see the Colonel Bastard. I haven't heard from him once since we left to Winry's apprenticeship.

"Maybe he's banging that woman you've been complaining about." Lin said from atop of the kitchen table where he was eating bread and making a huge mess.

"Oh just shut up and what are you doing here any way?" I questioned not able to keep my temper in check.

"I am here because Al invited me here."

"More like you fell asleep on the train and since you have no where else to go you came here." I raged at the long haired youth.

"Man, what's your problem?" Lin asked with a lazy smile that sent my blood boiling.

"Whatever," I walked passed Lin and gave him a glare.

"Big Brother." Al tried to stop me, but Winry told him.

"Just let him go Al he needs some space." I thanked Winry for walking in at the right time.

I was fine for the first week without Mustang, but with each passing day after that I kept wondering what is he doing? Who's he doing it with? And he is doing her? I know I need to trust him, but it's just so damn hard with that woman lurking in the back of my mind. It's like she's trying to poison me against Mustang and she might be succeeding. I won't let her though she wont get her claws into him no matter what I have to do.

I walked the streets keeping on eye my watched. I still had an hour left before I had to go pick Mustang up at the station. I certainly hope that he's going to be there. I am sure that he will be or else he would have called. I watched the people walk by me with nothing else on my mind except seeing and being with Mustang. I could feel someone following me and I knew exactly who it was.

"Lin would you stop following me." I kept walking waiting for him to catch up to me, knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone now that I asked him to.

"Really what eating you?" Lin asked now walking in front of me backward so he could face me.

"Nothing. It's none of your business. Now it's my turn to ask some questions. Why are you always bothering me and having to know what's going?"

"I find you interesting." That caught me off guard.

"Why?"

"I don't know there's something about you that I am drawn to...," I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with where this was going. "And you are fun to rile. I never know how you are going to react to what I say." Now that sounds more like the Lin I know. I wonder where he really wanted to go with his earlier comment though?

"Okay, you are really starting weird me out and why do you still have the same piece of bread that you had earlier?" I had to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Oh, what this?" Lin held up the piece of bread that I had been referring to. I nodded my head in response. "What? You never know when you are going to get your next meal and I want to savor the taste of this bread."

"Your looking for some meat to put into huh?"

"That obvious?"

"No, not really, but I know that's what I would so I just assumed that you do the same thing." I grinned at Lin and I started laughing at the confused look he gave me. "You act like it's the first time you've seen me laugh or smile." I say after my laughing fit.

Lin took a moment to answer, but his answer surprised me. "Yeah, it is or at least the first time when either have been directed at me." Wow! I must've been a real bad mood lately without Mustang or more like worrying about Mustang.

"Really? I guess I've been on edge without Mustang."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Huh?" I asked feeling dumbfounded by the question.

"You really love Mustang don't you?"

A small smile curved my lips and I answered, "Yeah I really do. He bugs the crap out of me most– no scratch that– all the time, but I don't know what I would do without him. I mean he's the Colonel Bastard." I stare out into space thinking of Mustang then finally looking at my watch for the first time since Lin and I started talking. It read five till five. "I got to go, but thanks for talking with me." I give him a grin and rush off to the train station at top speed not able to contain my excitement at seeing Mustang.

Luckily the train station wasn't that far from where I was walking or more like running. I reached the station exactly at five. I haven't run that fast since..., well ever. The train just pulled into the station the smoke was surrounding the area and I looked around frantically for a familiar head of hair. I couldn't see anything from where I was and not because I am short or anything along those lines. The crowed started to move forward pushing me back and further away from my goal. I tried to fight against the tide of people, it was no use though. I was about ready to use some alchemy to do something when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and hugged me from behind. I quickly turned around and latched my mouth onto to Mustang not able to contain all the emotions that I had been feeling for the past two weeks. It wasn't an innocent kiss at all, it was full of passion and promised that something would happen later. It would be today if I had anything to say about it. Kissing Mustang made me go weak in the knees and he had to hold on tighter to me to keep me from going hitting the ground. I pulled away reluctantly from the honey tasting lips.

"What a great welcome. How come I don't get that kind of greeting all the time?" Mustang smirked down at me, still holding me tightly in his grip.

"Well maybe you need to go on more long trips to get this kind of treatment." I said jokingly, but I held onto Mustang a little tighter to show that I didn't mean a word of it.

"Should we head out?" Mustang asked still not letting me go.

"How I am suppose to move if we don't let go of each other?"

"Ah, your right. I guess I should let you go then."

"Yeah, anytime now Colonel Bastard." I said laughing and hugging him one more time before I let go.

"How are things Shorty?" I haven't heard him call me that in a long time. And it still makes me pissed off to no end.

"Who are you calling so short...,"

"I missed that about you." Mustang nuzzled my neck and I immediately forgot what I was going to say.

"I thought we were going."

"Right let's go." Mustang and I walked back to Winry's talking about all the things that happened in the last two weeks except for one thing... Veronica and it was weighing heavily on my mind.

We walked into Winry's apprenticeship and everyone was there having dinner.

"Hey Colonel Mustang," Winry said while carrying a bowl of something that looked like sauce to the table. My mouth was already starting to water from all the delicious aroma's or it might be my imagination. To be honest I am not sure if Winry is a good cook and I haven't eaten anything in forever. Or more like this morning, but right now I am willing to eat anything at this point in time.

"Hey everyone and nice to see you again Lin. I didn't know that you would be coming here." Mustang sat down at the table making a plate of food for himself.

"Neither did I, one moment I am sleeping on the train and the next these two are waking me and here I am." Lin said around a mouth full of food.

"How can you fall asleep anywhere?" I asked not able to comprehend the ability.

"I don't know I just can." I laughed at Lin trying to give me a grin and everyone gave me a strange look well everyone meaning Al and Winry. Man how bad was I these past two weeks?

"You seem to be getting along compared to this morning." Al said helping Winry clean up the table.

"We had a good talk this afternoon right Ed?" Lin winked at me and I looked at Mustang who was staring at Lin. I felt so uncomfortable and I am not sure why.

"He just kept me company when I was walking around waiting for Mustang's train to come in is all." Why do I feel like I have to explain myself?

"At least your not yelling at each other now. I think that neighbors were starting to get really mad." Winry said while washing the dishes. "And Ed I have some free time tomorrow so I would like to look at your automail then."

"Okay, sounds good." I stretched out yawning ready to go to bed.

"I am going to bed now it's been a long day. Good night everyone." Mustang stood up and headed up stairs.

"Me too," I rushed out of the room not waiting to hear anyone's response.

When I got into our room Mustang was already changed and under the covers. He must really be tired.

"Hey so how did everything go with Veronica?" I had to force myself to say her name.

"Everything went well, but–," Mustang sat up in bed and I sat down beside him.

"But what–," I tried not grit my teeth, but I think I might have failed on that part.

"I have to go back to Central tomorrow and work more with her on some stuff this week."

"What? I thought that you were taking her home?"

"I did, but some things came up and I have to take care of them immediately. I am sorry Ed."

"What do you have to do?"

"I can't tell you that I have to keep it confidential. My train leaves in the morning at eight. I hope that I'll see you before I leave."

"No I am the one that's leaving I am going to go sleeps in Al's room." I said grabbing my pajamas and heading for the door.

"Ed–,"

"No I thought that you wouldn't have to deal with her any more. Have a safe trip and see you later." I slammed the door and went to Al's room.

I woke up the next morning with Mustang gone and with a note that said 'I love you' and nothing more. I felt horrible for what I did and booked a train headed for Central for tomorrow. Al was staying, but Lin was going back with me. He thought that his bodyguards might be worried about him if he was gone any longer. I watched as Winry checked my automail and wondered if everything between Mustang and me would be okay.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done

Chapter 4 should be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I am so happy I have here Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it!

A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all! Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Please Review!

* * *

The train ride was a excruciatingly long. I was in the compartment alone, Lin had wondered off somewhere. Probably searching for food or something. I swear that's all he thinks about, but then again so do I sometimes. I laid down on the soft cushion seat and stared out the window contemplating what I was going to do when I saw Mustang. The landscape was passing by in a blur, I couldn't tell what was what as my eye lids starting to get heavier with each second. I finally fell asleep with Mustang in my dreams.

My head was not even with my body when I woke up. I moved my head a little to try and get my bearings when I felt fabric underneath my head. I shot up and found that I was laying in Lin's lap. When did he get in and how come I didn't feel him move me? So much for being ready for anything even when sleeping. I know I should have felt furious at him for even doing such a thing. I mean I didn't know a thing about the guy, but oddly enough I didn't feel any fury. Just curiosity. I stood up and shook Lin's shoulder rousing him from his sleep. His eyes slowly opened barely aware of his surroundings. He looked around the compartment taking everything in then his eyes finally fell on me. They almost bugged out of his head, it was like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Ed you're awake," Lin said with a grin. He started to stretch showing off his lean muscles through his clothes.

"Yeah, I am and I found myself in an interesting sleeping position when I woke up." I waited for him to fill in the blanks for me because I wasn't going into any more detail than that.

"I saw you sleeping and decided that your head shouldn't be without a pillow and that's how you end up sleeping on my lap. And I didn't want to lay down by myself." The last part he mumbled out and I could barely believe what I heard.

"Why didn't you want to sleep by yourself? You sleep in the street for goodness sake." I sat down next to Lin.

"I know, but spending the last few weeks with you and your brother have been a nice change of pace. And I wanted to have someone by my side, like you do with Mustang." Lin scooted closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on the shell of my ear sending a small shiver down my back. Maybe I should have sat on the other side of the compartment. Lin's hand reached out to touch my face, but I pulled away. My body was tense and I was so confused.

"Lin, I don't think that this would be a good idea." I said standing up. My feet felt like there were moving through glue, I could barely lift them up, they were stuck to the floor. Lin grabbed my wrist and I felt relief for a brief moment. There was no spark or jolt that went through my body. Although, my heart was beating a little faster and I could feel my face heat up a little.

"Ed, wait I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything by that, I don't know what I was thinking. Now tell me how are you going to approach Mustang?" Lin's face broke into a smile and his eyes shined with honesty and sincerity. And there was a touch of hurt that he was masking very well. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't do it in the way he wanted me to. My heart only belongs to one person.

"Well, I thought I would go to Central Head Quarters then just go from there. I don't have a plan really, I am just going to go for it and see where it takes me." I sat down next to Lin again only this time we were a safe distance away from each other.

"Okay, sounds good. What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean? You're coming with me?"

"Of course. Why else would I be here?"

"To meet with your bodyguards."

"Oh, yeah well that too, but mostly I'm here for you." That struck a chord in my heart. No many people have done that before. I think Lin might be a very good friend after all.

"Thanks Lin." I smiled at him. He looked taken aback "What?" I asked concerned lacing my voice.

"Sorry, I am just not use to your smile. It's really breath taking." My face flamed up. Why does he have to say stuff like that? I know he serious too because he hasn't smiled or grinned after saying it.

"Why do you say stuff like that?" I asked turning away to hide my blush. When I had it under control I turned my gaze back to his. His black eyes searched mine for a moment. I am not sure what they were searching for, he must've found what he was looking for because he answered my question.

"Because I always tell the truth and speak what I feel. And it's true your smile is breath taking. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you better get use to it. Believe me I'm hard to get rid of once I'm your friend."

"Somehow I don't doubt it." We laughed and exchanged stories the rest of the train ride home.

We got off the train and the sun warmed back as I stretched sore and tired muscles. The ride wasn't too bad to honest, at least not the second half. I grabbed my bag and found Lin lounging against a wall in the shade. Making a dramatic climate difference as soon as I stood beside him.

"Ready?" I asked not even knowing why he was coming with me.

"Yeah, let's hit the road." We walked side by side on the way to Central Head Quarters. My heart started to hammer hard against my chest and it became harder to breath with each step that we got closer to the building. My blood was pounding in my ears and my stomach was doing unpleasant flip flops.

The building came into view and my hands started to tremble a little. Why the hell am I freaking out?

"Ed are you alright?" Lin asked as we ascended the stairs leading to the offices.

"I am fine just a little nervous."

We walked in and ran into Hawkeye. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail at the back of neck. Her eyes widen a bit, if I didn't know her I probably wouldn't have noticed, the change on her face.

"Ed if your looking for Mustang he's in a meeting with Ms. Veronica. You can wait outside his door if you would like." Hawkeye led the way not needing an answer. Lin looked around the building in awe with the structure of the building.

Lin and I followed Hawkeye down the stark white hall. We stopped in front of a wooden door that was slightly open and I could hear voices coming from within, but it was hard to catch everything that was being said.

"You can wait here." Hawkeye said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I said in appreciation and smiling back.

"See you later Fullmetal." Hawkeye went back the way we came.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" I asked Lin stepping closer to the door.

"Yeah, just be patient and you'll be able to hear." Lin sat down on the opposite side of the wall and I pushed my ear against the door trying not to make it move any more than it already it had

"..., I can't do that Veronica." Mustang's silky voice said. My heart started to do it's dance in my chest again.

"But Roy...," Veronica whined.

"Please when we are working together it's Colonel Mustang. And I think that you have crossed the professional line one to many times. Now I'll give this case to Hawkeye and she's much better suited for it." Mustang said ending the conversation.

"Fine, but I'll be back. Daddy wont like this Roy." Veronica sneered. She stormed out of the room and 'hmphed' when she saw me, then continued on her way down the hall. I had the urge to put bumps in the floor to make her fall, but I had more important things to do. I lunged myself at Lin and hugged him, then I burst threw the door causing it to bang loudly against the wall.

Mustang turned around ready to yell at someone for barging into his office without his permission, but he stood frozen to where he was. I hugged him tightly crushing the air out of our bodies. I breathed in his musky scent wanting to brand it to my memory. Mustang snapped out of his shock and hugged me back. He pulled away for a moment then crashed our mouths together. I let a loud moan escape when he started sucking on my lower lip. I traced my tongue around his lips when he finally let me in. He tasted sweet like some kind of candy that I couldn't name. His left hand came and rested on the small of my back, his right hand wondered up my shirt, his hand ghosted over my nipples causing them to instantly harden. My skin was on fire every place he touched. We broke the kiss for breathing purposes and just to be. Mustang's nose traced my jaw line and his sweet smelling breath made my mind go in to hyper drive. I couldn't think properly.

"Ed," Mustang whispered in my ear, "I knew you would come." I shivered with delight. My face was heated with a blush and my heart was going faster than a humming birds.

"I knew you knew." Ah, there it is that goddam stupid smirk that I adore with every fiber of my being.

"Want to go home?" Mustang's voice dropped lower with mention of going and I became very excited in more ways than one.

"Let's go," I grabbed his hand and started pulling along.

"Wait, Ed don't you want to know about Veronica?" Oh, yeah.

"I trust that you have a everything under control, but I do want to hear about everything tomorrow and I mean everything, but right time to go."

"Whoa, some one's ready to get some," Lin said from the door way grinning like a fool.

"Gah, I thought you went home or something." I said irritated that I couldn't get Mustang out of here fast enough.

"I just wanted to make sure everything went okay, now that I see it did I'll be on my way, but I'll see you later." Lin winked then the left.

I looked up at Mustang saw his eyebrow arch in question. "I'll explain that tomorrow after you tell me about Veronica. Now lets go." Mustang laughed and it melted my heart. I didn't know how much I missed that sound.

"Okay, Ed how about I make you lunch first that way we have enough energy for everything." My mouth went dry when I saw the lust and love rush through Mustang's onyx eyes.

"Sounds good to me. What are you going to make?"

"I thought about pork chops with some other things, I am not quite sure yet." Mustang and I started to walk out of his office.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked looking over my shoulder at his pile of paper work.

Mustang smirked down at me. "Nope, now all that paper work goes to Hawkeye." Why that sneaky bastard. Always trying to get out of paper work no matter what.

We walked to Mustangs house enjoying the warm summer air surrounding us. And I was ready to have some fun today. It's been weeks since we done well you know. I blushed remembering the last time I was with Mustang. Yeah, definitely some good times.

"Ed can you hand me that spoon on the counter?" Mustang asked and I took him the spoon. I handed him the spoon and couldn't wait to eat the delicious smelling meal. My mind drifted back to Veronica as I sat down in the wooden chair in Mustang's kitchen. I wonder what they were fighting about? I guess I have to wait and see tomorrow. Now it's time to eat!

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done

Chapter 5 should be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Here we are at Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all! Thank you again.

**Warning: Sexual Content**

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Please Review!

* * *

We ate in silence and I waited for Mustang to fill in the blanks spots about Veronica. He stayed silent while we washed dishes and into the evening of doing some paper work. Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous. I had a book in my hand, but I kept reading the same five lines over and over again. Mustang and I were in his study and I knew if he was trying to do paper work that he was avoiding the whole conversation about Veronica. Ugh! What can it be? I want to know so bad, but I don't want to push him to tell me. I know we said that we would talk about it tomorrow, but I really want to know now.

"Ed can you stop tapping your foot on the floor. I can't concentrate," Mustang said not looking up from the work that was on his desk. I felt anger start to bubble inside me. I was distracting him? We've been apart for more than lord knows how long and he has the nerve to say that I was distracting him? I got up from the chair that I was sitting in and crossed the distance to his wooden desk. I slammed my hands on the desk and he looked up at me with surprise then anger flashing through his beautiful eyes.

"Is this distracting?" I asked feeling a thrill of excitement go through me and I had no idea why.

"Yes, it is. May I help you with something?" Mustang stared me down. Neither was relenting.

"I was just wondering how could you be so cold toward me now that we are finally able to spend some time together without any one here and of all nights you decide to do work." I gestured to the papers scattered all over the usually organized desk.

"I'm sorry Ed, but there are something's that I have to finish before I go in to work tomorrow and I was just trying to get them done quickly so I could spend some time with you." My face fell and all the anger I had left me in a whoosh. Mustang smiled and said, "I only said that you were distracting because I knew you were in my reach, but I couldn't be with you right then. It took all myself control to stay put in my seat, but now I say screw that." Mustang got up from the his seat and walked around the desk. He grabbed my arm and pulled towards him. I fell into his arms and he held me against his warm chest for a moment before he pulled back and planted small kiss along my jaw line. My eyes fluttered closed with the soft butterfly kisses. He moved down to my neck and started working way with every part he had access to. I remembered all the paper work on the desk when he found my earlobe and I gasped when he bit it.

"Mustang you're paper work?" I asked he lifted me onto the desk. He threw the paper work to ground with one swift motion. The papers scattered and slowly floated to the ground. So much for the idea of getting it done for tomorrow.

"Don't worry about that right now," Mustang said his voice going a little lower. I stared at him and nodded. I was too engrossed with the way he was making me feel to care about some stupid paper work. Although, a picture of Hawkeye holding a gun to my head flashed in my head, but that thought was quickly removed when Mustang's hand connected to the skin beneath my shirt.

Oh, how I missed this!

"Edward," Mustang whispered his hot breath gliding over my ear. I shivered not able to contain my desire and utter need for the man in front of me. I started to get hard and with Mustang moving between my legs I may not able to contain myself any more.

"Mustang..." I couldn't speak Mustang took off my shirt and started biting and sucking on my right nipple while hand worked my left. I threw my head my back in silent moan, my body was reacting strongly to every touch and sensation.

Mustang started to kiss down my chest and down my stomach. His tongue delved into my belly button and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips. My face was bright red and sweat covered my body. Mustang licked at some beads that slid down my abs.

"Ed I want to hear more," Mustang said. His hands started to go toward my pants.

I had begun to lean a little on the desk now I sat up straight. "We can't do anything here," I said feeling a little awkward with being the only one not fully dressed. Mustang smirked and I almost came from the glint in his eyes. I started to get up before I had a change of heart, but Mustang put his hand on my chest and gently pushed me down.

"Don't worry this is my office and I want to do this here besides I can't wait anymore."

Mustang unzipped my pants and took off my boxers and pants in one swift motion. My cock was leaking pre-cum and Mustang instantly dropped his mouth on it. I am so glad he didn't have the patience to wait. His tongue slid over the sensitive head and played with slit while his hands tugged on my balls.

"Mustang you stupid bastard," I said knowing that he was smirking as he worked my erection. He started to hum, the vibrations were almost more than I could take. Heat started to pool in my stomach and spread throughout my body. I can't even remember the last time we had touched each other like this, but damn it sure felt like heaven. Mustang deep throated me and that was more than I could take. I came hard and he swallowed every bit of it.

Mustang licked his lips and said, "Delicious I can't wait for more."

His eye's sparkled with happiness and I brought his lips to mine. I couldn't help, but think it was weird that I was tasting myself, that thought left when Mustang lifted me off the desk and carried me to the bedroom still kissing. He laid me on the bed and I was getting ready to help him take care of his little problem, okay big problem would probably more appropriate.

I reached for his pants, but his hand blocked me. "Why?" I asked feeling a little hurt and really exposed being the only one the nude.

"I just want to hold you tonight and as long as I made you happy that's all that matters." Mustang threw off his clothes and got into the bed. He crawled over to me and I almost started laughing at him crawling to me. He grabbed me and held me against his chest. It was so warm and safe being held against his strong chest.

I was finally where I belonged and it felt amazing. "I also want to make you happy," I said my eye lids getting heavy.

"You already do that love," Mustang said before I went in to a dreamless sleep.

It was nice and warm when I woke up. I was still in Mustang's arms I turned over and looked at my beautiful god on earth. I never got tired of being with him. I hadn't felt right being away from him, almost like he's being part of me. I now know he's my other half and I don't know how I went through life only knowing half of me. Now I am happy to say I feel whole and nothing will get in the way of it. I will fight for the one I love. A memory from the night before floated to the surface, last night he called me love. Mustang has never called me that before and he said that I made him happy. I suddenly felt a tremendous amount of guilt way heavily like a stone in my stomach. Lately I haven't been very good at keeping my emotions under control especially when it came to Mustang. I hope he can forgive me. I kissed Mustang softly on the lips and snuggled closer to him trying to absorb all the warmth I could. I instantly fell back to sleep not caring about anything other than being in his arms.

The next time I woke up I was still in Mustang's arms, but this time I was looking into the never ending depth's of onyx colored eyes. Mustang smiled at my reaction to finding him awake.

"Morning I thought I would have to find some creative to wake you up," he said getting up and stretching. His muscled rippled with his movements and my mouth went dry. How can someone be so gorgeous?

"What do you mean?" I asked. I kicked the covers off me and found myself exposed and Mustang eyed my body hungrily. I felt a light blush cover my cheeks and I instantly understood what he meant. "Perverted bastard," I mumbled under my breath and I could swear I saw a smirk start to form on those beautiful full lips.

I grabbed some clothes from the dresser along with a towel. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I let the water run for a moment so it could warm up. The bathroom started to get covered in a light fog, I took that as I good sign to jump in. The water was nice and warm against my skin. It felt so good to take a shower here. I was finally home. I washed my hair and stayed under the spray of the shower. I didn't want to leave this place just yet it felt so good. The water pounded out my tense muscles and I relaxed for the first time in I have no idea how long. I turned off the water and dried off with my towel. I slipped on a pair of black pants along with a black shirt. I put my hair in a pony tail instead of a braid. I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen where Mustang was making breakfast. Good old eggs and bacon. Mustang smiled when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I see you didn't put your hair into a braid it looks good," Mustang said setting down the food. I blushed not really knowing why.

"I thought I would try something different today," I said taking a huge bit out of my egg.

"It looks good and now I guess you want to hear about Veronica?" I almost choked on my food. Didn't see that coming so soon. "Well..." Someone knocked on the door as soon as Mustang was going to explain. Shit! Will there ever be a time when we are not interrupted? "One second." I nodded following Mustang to the door. He opened the door and instantly straightened up. "General Gray," he said. I looked up at the man wearing a gray uniform. He had cold dark eyes. His hair was a dark brown and he a mustache. He was a little taller than Mustang with a strong build. Beside him stood a smug Veronica. Her eyes met mine and they sparkled with triumph. I felt myself insides gi cold. This is her father.

"Colonel Mustang, Veronica tells me that you are no longer working with her and have put Hawkeye on the case," General Gray said.

"That is right. I thought it would be a better fit sir." Mustang looked behind the general and I saw Hawkeye behind him rolling her eyes. She seemed pissed, never a good thing.

"I think you were right in your choice."

"Daddy," Veronica whined.

"Oh, please be quite won't you Veronica I don't have time to hear you whining." General Gray pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked really tired now that I got a closer look at him. "That is not why I'm here there seems to some rumors of someone using a philosophers stone in my town and I would like you to come along and check it out." Mustang looked down at me and I nodded my head. I can't stop him from doing his job. "Of course the Fullmetal Alchemist can come along with you." I perked up and saw Veronica's face drop.

"Dad I don't think...," Veronica began to say, but was cut off.

"There is no choice Veronica now come on we have a train to catch. Your train will be leaving tomorrow and it will take two days to get there." General Gray handed him four train tickets. I wonder who the other two are for. "I will see you soon." General Gray left with a livid Veronica following a few paces behind.

"Here's you ticket Hawkeye," Mustang said and handed the blonde woman her ticket.

"Thank you Colonel. Oh, I was wondering what you wanted me to do with this," Hawkeye said. She walked to the car and there was Lin sleeping in the back.

"He can come too. Here's his ticket." Hawkeye nodded and got in the car.

"See you tomorrow Colonel, Fullmetal." Hawkeye drove away. Mustang and I walked back into the house and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why did you give Lin a ticket?" I asked chewing on my bacon.

"I had a extra one and I thought why the hell not." Mustang smirked and continued to eat. I lifted my left eyebrow and wondered if that was the real reason or if there was something more to it.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 should be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Halyo there here we are at Chapter 6. I hope you like it!

Yay! Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys rock! Thank you again.

Oh yeah this will be yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"Ed, are you going to take your black jacket?" Mustang asked from inside our suite case. We were packing for our trip to go to General Gray's town. To be honest I'm not even sure where we are going, I keep meaning to ask, but I always forget. I was in the closet rummaging through all my clothes.

"Yeah, I always wear that jacket why wouldn't I want to take it?" I asked.

"I'm just asking short stuff." Mustang lifted his head out of the suite case and I tackled him. We hit the ground with a loud thud. I straddled Mustangs hips and sat up smirking. He had a smirk too. Damn Bastard.

"Colonel Bastard," I said and attacked his mouth. I bit on Mustang's bottom lip. I loved the feel of his soft velvety lips against my own. The whole thing was intoxicating. Mustang grabbed my arms and flipped us over. He towered over me and I tried to pull him back down to meet my lips, but he started nibbling on my earlobe. I couldn't retaliate against him when he hit that spot. I melted and let him have his way with me. Mustang moved painfully slow from my earlobe to my neck. He sucked and nibbled at my neck. Electric shivers ran through my body. It came alive with familiar sensations and I wanted to continue, but the damn door bell rang. Why? Mustang got off him and smirked when an involuntary whimper slipped through my lips.

I sat up and Mustang gave me a quick kiss. "We can continue later," he said and went to go answer the door. I grumbled as I got up. It's probably Hawkeye and Lin. I finished packing and went to the front door to see if I was right. I walked out of the bedroom and went to stand next to Mustang. Lin was there, I still can't believe he would want to come. But he seems to be a good guy, just a little...different I think is the perfect way to describe him. Hawkeye was there too. She looked like she had a hard day, I guess spending time with Lin wore her out.

"Morning Colonel Mustang, Fullmetal," Hawkeye said with a small smile. She's so pretty when she doesn't look severe. She's even pretty when she looks like she is going to kick your ass.

"Morning Hawkeye we are almost ready I just have to grab our bags. Morning Lin." Mustang waved to greeted them then went off to grab our stuff.

"Morning Fullmetal," Lin said with a smile and laughing. "Are you ready for another train ride together? Can I use you as a pillow again? You were so comfortable last time. I can't imagine using anything else." Lin slung his arm over my shoulder as soon as Mustang came in to the room. Is he doing this on purpose? Mustang looked at us, but didn't comment.

"Get off me and no you can't use me as a pillow," I whispered to Lin as I slipped out of his grasp. Okay, right now he's being so annoying.

"Edward are you ready to go?" Mustang asked from the car and I glared at Lin before answering.

"Yeah, let me just grab something before we go." I ran to the bedroom and grabbed a book. You never know when you might need something to do. And who knows when we get to General Gray's town what's going to happen. I might be stuck by myself if Veronica has any say in it. I got the book and I ran back to the door. Mustang waited for me and hugged me when he saw me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to him. I looked over his shoulder wide eyed at Lin. Lin looked away and it made me wonder did Mustang hug me in front Lin on purpose? Is he jealous? Nah, that can be it. I hugged him back and pulled away. I searched his eyes and found nothing other than love in their deep depths.

"Are you okay?" I asked not sure if I was correct in my assessment.

"I'm fine I wanted to feel you in my arms."

"Okay, if you say so." I smiled at Mustang and started walking to the car.

I sat in the back with Lin and Mustang sat in front with Hawkeye talking about something or other. I didn't pay much attention. Lin was wearing soft brown pants with a green shirt and his long black hair was pulled in to a low pony tail. He looked out the window, but it seem like his eyes weren't looking at the scenery. They were looking somewhere else that no one could reach. I wanted to ask if there anything was wrong, but I let him think. I didn't want to disturb him. When I looked in front of me Mustang was staring at me with an unreadable expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He had his mask in place. I'm not used to seeing his mask any more. And it worries me when I do see it. What does he want to hide from me? I looked away and stared at the passing trees. They were nothing, but a green blur being left behind.

The drive to the train station lasted longer than usual. Maybe it was because everyone was so quite or maybe it was my imagination. I don't know, but I don't like it.

"Edward are you coming?" Mustang said from the window of the car. He smiled at me as he hung on to the window. I smiled back and I jumped out of the car. I didn't even notice that we had stopped.

"Coming Colonel Bastard. What are you smiling for?"

"I like watching you day dream. You're so cute!" Mustang grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I blushed a nice beet red as we walked to the plat form. Hawkeye and Lin were giving our luggage to one of the train guys. Why can't I ever remember what they are called? Mustang walked right on to the train and I followed. He led us to our own compartment. It was spacious and I was thankful.

"Hey, we can all fit in here comfortably." I sat down on a very bouncy seat.

Mustang stood in front of me and kneeled down. My face lit up with our positions. His head was right near my crotch. "No, we are all alone for the next few hours. Hawkeye and Lin have their own compartment." Mustang leaned in close to me and my heart rate went through the roof.

"Colonel, I have something's that I need to...oh, sorry," Hawkeye opened the door to the compartment and turned away.

"Don't worry about it Hawkeye." I'll go to your compartment to discuss it." Mustang got up and gave me a smile. I sat there breathing hard and Lin came bouncing into the compartment.

"Hey, you alright?" Lin sat down next to me and felt my forehead. "You're burning up." He said and looked in to my eyes.

"No, I'm fine it's just." I looked down and he followed my eyes. Damn! I didn't think it had affected me that much. A huge smile graced Lin's face.

"I can help you take care of that," he said pointing to my groin. "And I can be done before your Mustang comes back."

"Don't you even think about it," I growled and turned away from him.

"I'm just kidding. I know how much you love him and would never cheat on him."

I looked over my shoulder and Lin was chuckling softly. "Don't joke about something like that. I can barely stand the thought of Mustang of being with someone else there is no way I would ever dream of hurting him that way. There's nothing on this Earth that would make me even think about doing it."

"Not even if there was someone that cared for you?" Lin asked and his eyes flashed with a hidden emotion that was gone within a second, I'm not even sure I saw it.

"No." We fell silent as the train started to move. Lin got up and moved to the other side of the train. He stared out the window like he had in the car. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. Mustang didn't come back for two hours. When he came to our compartment I was sleeping and Lin was too. Luckily, Lin was on his side of the compartment and wasn't using me as a pillow like he wanted too.

"Edward," Mustang said and softly touched my face. I could hear him, but I was in the state between sleep and being awake. He continued to whisper, "I love you. And I'm glad your finally able to be with me. I don't know if I could handle being separated away from you any more. It looks like you have made some good friends though." Mustang must be talking about Lin. He's right I did make a good friend. "But I want you to know I'll be here for you from now on." It sounded like Mustang was being protective over me. Like he knew other people wanted me, but didn't want to share me with any one else. Mustang sat down and shifted me to where my head lay in his lap and I was able to drift off to sleep again. He stroked my hair and I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time.

The train came to a stop and I jerked awake. I fell off Mustang's lap and landed hard on the floor with a loud thump. That's going to leave a mark. I opened my eyes and sat up rubbing my sore side. I found that Lin was gone and when I looked out the window it was dark. How long was the train ride?

I got up and turned to find a sleeping Colonel. He was sleeping so peacefully I didn't have to the heart to wake him. But I knew I had to. I walked over to him and planted a small kisses all over his face. His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a lazy smile.

"Time to get up," I said and stretched out my hand to him. Mustang grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"I know. Oh, boy I can't wait to do this case," Mustang said and raised his arms stretching.

Hawkeye and Lin came to the door of the compartment and we all got off the train together. General Gray was waiting for us along with a car.

"Good to see you all again now you will be staying at my house. No arguments. I have more than enough room for everyone." General Gray led us to his car. His driver went to get our bags. Great now I have to stay in the same house with Veronica.

We drove the General Grays house. We came up to a large mansion with a iron gate and a huge yard that seemed to go on for miles. We drove up the drive way and it appeared to be a mile long. What do they need with all this space? The house was a pearl white and had beautiful columns before the front door. We got out of the car when it pulled up to the front door.

"Can you believe this place?" Lin asked as we walked to the front door.

"I know it's crazy," I said as the door flung revealing an ecstatic Veronica. She wore a flowy white dress. It showed off her cleavage and let's just say she didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair flew behind her as she ran to Mustang with arms wide open. She latched on to him like a leech.

"Oh, Roy. I've been waiting for you what took you so long?" Veronica asked pulling away from Mustang and blinking up innocently at him. My hands itched to hit her. My jaw tightened and I kept my arms firmly to my side so I wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Veronica not while we have company," General Gray said calmly. Veronica let go of Mustang and smiled at us. Well, she gave me a death glare, but I glared right back her. "Now show our guests to their rooms. While I go check on dinner."

"Of course dad. Now follow me." Veronica walked ahead of us swaying her full hips with every step. The material of the dress was shear and I swear I could see everything.

"Come on Ed." Mustang gently grabbed my hand as we followed everyone in to the house. I hope this goes well was all I thought as I walked in the huge mansion.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 should be posted soon


End file.
